1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and more specifically to compacting multiple data scan operations into a single network message.
2. Description of the Related Art
In multiple node distributed systems comprised of multiple service processors, whenever an application wants to scan data in or out of a chip, each such data scan operation requires a separate network transaction and some overhead time for the calls between the application and the firmware. During system initial program load, the applications request thousands of such single data scan operations to perform initialization and diagnostics on the chips in the node system. This can be a performance drain and makes the current design inefficient because of the network overhead and code latency time.